


Marry Me

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Melissa and Chris proposal





	Marry Me

It was mid January and Melissa Mccall and Christopher Argent were sitting on their couch with hot cocoa and their hand knitted blankets they made in their community music class. They were watching Reba, their favorite show to watch on a cold winter’s day. Melissa was planning something, though. She had known from the day Mr. Argent showed up in her life that she would marry him one day. Today was the day she’d tell him they were getting married. She had it all planned and any minute now, the display of love and affection would start.  
It was when she heard the tubas that she knew it was time.  
A line of tuba players entered their house. Behind them, Allison and Isaac came in in matching denim jumpsuits complete with denim knee high boots, denim fedoras, and denim gloves. Lydia and Stiles followed, already starting to sing the Reba theme song into their handheld bedazzled denim microphones. That’s when Allison and Isaac started dancing. Their routine was splendid. They really danced along to the tuba beats and the singing from Stydia.   
Christopher smiled, watching the routine in awe. “What is all this?”  
Melissa shrugged with a knowing smile. “You’ll see.”  
As the song came to a close, in walked WWSP and Marcus peppering the floor in flower petals while wearing not matching, but similar aprons and aprons only. After them, came in Derek Hale and SMFTEOT1 holding a large roasted chicken.  
“For dinner,” Derek said, nodding to Melissa with a wink.  
“What is this?” Christopher asked again.  
Melissa patted his shoulder. “You will see, my man.”  
The last to enter the house was the entirety of Allison’s gang. They wore their leather as expected, but printed on the backs of all their jackets was Christopher’s face.  
Gang Member #79 knelt down and bowed his head, holding out a jacket for Christopher. He took the jacket and put it on. Melissa pulled her own jacket out of a nearby trash can. Hers had an exquisite selfie the two had taken together in Denali, Alaska.  
“Okay, Chris,” she said, getting down on one knee and then lying in the plank position. “I have something for you.”  
She handed him a little square box. He opened it. Inside was a fabulous designer diamond engagement ring with the entire lyrics to My Immortal etched into the band. On the box was a little sticky note that said Please.  
Christopher covered his mouth with his hands. “Oh Melissa!”  
“So?” she asked.  
He nodded joyously. “I’ll marry you!”  
“Good,” she said. “Bring in the pope!”  
The pope walked in. “Time for marriage.”  
So Christopher and Melissa got married in front of their favorite people right there. Everyone cried and sang the Reba theme song again. Even the pope joined in.


End file.
